1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for rubbing two members, which contact each other at their spherical or arcuate surfaces, against each other to polish the same, and more particularly to a curved surface rubbing apparatus used for the maintenance and repairing of the parts of a construction machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devices and machines having spherical contact members therein include a mechanical seal, a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor.
For example, the spherical contact surfaces of a cylinder block and a valve plate in a hydraulic pump, or the similar surfaces of a cradle and a rocker cam therein become rough or are worn non-uniformly while they are used for a long period of time, to cause the performance of the pump to be deteriorated.
Especially, it has been demanded that these surfaces have a higher accuracy so as to cope with the recent increase of the pressure used in the above-mentioned kind of devices, and the time and labor required to carry out the maintenance work for these surfaces tends to increase.
In addition, such spherical contact members produced by various manufacturers have various sizes and curvatures and are a large number of types, so that the maintenance work for these members becomes increasingly inefficient.